Two Swords, One Bullet
by adriennett
Summary: "Great. We're in trouble." "Don't think so. You are in trouble." They always fight. It's about brotherly love, leadership, perfection, angst, intelligence, anger, comfort. But that's what brothers do. Argue with each other. [drabbles]
1. Mask

_Hey there! The following story (contains short drabbles) is written for GirlInASuit, the girl who helped me survive the past few days. I unspeakably love ya' girl!_  
_Sorry for any grammar/wording errors._  
_Word count: 300_  
_Rated T for mentions of blood and swearing._  
_Sadly, I don't own them._

* * *

**1. Mask**

* * *

"Really? This… this is your plan? C-congratulations, hothead."

"Why, ya' _**m**_ight've a better idea?"

Raphael grunted angrily, his forehead was sweating while he tried to hold a pressure on a bleeding wound gaping on Leonardo's side. His heart w_**a**_s beating in his throat, his hearing was muted with a strong throbbing sound. He would never admit it to himself − especially not to Leo −, but deep down inside fear took him under control. With amber eyes, he stared at his brother heatedly, but actually he was angry with himself. When the blue-banded turtle frowned in pain, tremor shook his whole body.

"Okay, just… just hold still," Raph ordered in a trembling voice.

"I can stand."

"No, you can't."

Tension flickered in the air, heat overwhelmed Raphael. He gasped for air rapidly and tried to figure out what to do now. Profanity yielded no results and the nervousness only worsened the thinking ability of his. His brother was an idiot. A fucking idiot. The red-clad turtle is always the one who _**s**_eeks for trouble, yet Leo is the one who finds it. Why? What's the point of all this? Bullshit. Everything is a big bullshit. Raph gritted his teeth as he stared at his hands moist with blood. He had to do something. Fast. It was all his fault. _Come on, hothead, think, think!_

Suddenly a faint smile appeared on Leonardo's face. He remembered the intense conflict between the two of them, but it only functioned as a mask to hide the sensitive side of his sibling. Because he cared for him, did not hate him, loo_**k**_ed up at him. Leo was his only big brother and from the outside he was a macho guy though, he loved him.

"Why are ya' smilin'?"

"Because you finally took off that mask."

* * *

_What do you think? If you're interested, I might write drabbles like this.  
Have a good day!_

_xx_


	2. Prestige

_Oh God, thank you for the reviews! You guys are awesome. So, I'm here again with another short drabble based off of a strange dream I had. I really hope you will like it as well! :) Word count: 300_  
_Sorry for any mistakes._  
_'07 movie verse._  
_I do not own TMNT._

* * *

**2. Prestige**

* * *

It was late at night, com_**p**_lete darkness and silence settled over every corner of the Lair. Everyone had fallen into a deep sleep, quiet snuffle echoed in the corridor. Everyone, except for the family leade_**r**_ who sat in lotus position on a tatami mat in the middle of the dojo with eyes closed. It was two o'clock, but there was no sign of Raphael. He should've been at home long ago, but he hadn't showed up. He had violated the order. Again. He was the family rebel who loved if he was free and did what he wanted to. But unfortunately his reckless actions often jeopardized his own life. The leader was afraid of that. What if he couldn't come home b_**e**_cause he was attacked? He would never forgive himself.

Then, about fifteen minute_**s**_ later he heard the door unlock. His brown eyes snapped open; there was some kind of mixture of anger and relief in his gaze. He soundlessly stood up and left the dojo like a ghost that melts into the nigh_**t**_.

Raphael walked through the living room completely unharmed. He tried to take steps as qu_**i**_et as he could, not wanting anyone to become aware of his little getaway. Based on his facial expression he seemed relieved and relaxed, the fresh and cool air had calmed him down and freed him from his former temper. He didn't even understand why Leo opposed night patrols, because it always filled his entire body with _**g**_ood emotions. He felt himself fully independent and strong.

Suddenly a strange feeling overwhelmed him, as if he was being watched. His muscles tensed as he reflexively reached for his sais. He slowly walked towards the stairs when his weapons slipped out of his hands and landed with a loud crash.

"Wher_**e**_ have you been?"

* * *

_What do you think? Feedback is always welcome._  
_Until next time,_

_xx_


	3. Taken

_Hey everyone! Thank you so much for the reviews, you guys make me jump in my seat! The following drabble is a missing scene from the CGI movie. Hope you'll like it!_  
_Word count: 460_  
_Please forgive my mistakes, it's been a long time I've spoken English (long story)._  
_I do not own them._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**3. Taken**

* * *

_He's taken._

His legs could no longer endure his body weight _**t**_hat was becoming heavier; he feebly fell onto the concrete wet with raindrops. Despair started shaking his whole body as something unbearable feeling squeezed his lungs. Billions of emotions tormented him; he had no idea what he felt now. Anger? Fear? Desperation? Terror? Everything. The anger gathered over the years now suddenly broke out like a violent volcano.

_He's taken._

He couldn't breathe, his vision worsened… or m_**a**_ybe they were tears? With trembling hands, he reached for the broken katanas that were lying on the ground... broken by his own weapons. He angrily punched the concrete with his fist, wanting to scream, but his throat was dry, only a low growl left his mouth. His brother's face appeared in his mind, their fight… and then his scream echoing through his skull, the scream he had thought would never hear.

_He's taken._

It was his fault. If he was… if he… He had disdained him from the date of his return, hated him since he had been gone, he wanted to hurt him… but now… he simply didn't know what to do.

_He's taken._

He was an idiot. No. He was a fuc_**k**_ing idiot. If he wouldn't have been so angry, so stubborn, if he wouldn't have taken on the role of the armored vigilante… the armor. The armor was what squeezed him so much, the armor that wasn't a blessing but a curse. With wide eyes and heavy panting, he looked at himself. He couldn't bear it any longer; another emotional seizure took him down. He stood up, and began to tear the pieces of the armor off of himself one by one. The pieces of metal crashed loudly on the ground, and this sound only raised the anger in his chest. He howled, roared at the top of his lungs, not caring how it hurt. The suffering scream of his brother harmed him much more.

_He's taken._

When his body was free, he fell to his knees again. He was tr_**e**_mbling, shaking unstoppable, the tears streaming down his face. He was panting violently, throat raw because of the yelling. The armor pieces were lying around him. The armor… the Nightwatcher… Leo… fight… Leo… The whole thing was his fault. He was unable to see that monster that had hurt his sibling… the Nightwatcher was a monster. And he was the Nightwatcher. He kicked one piece of armor, then cried out again. The wind transported his voice far. A monster. The Nightwatcher was a monster. And he was the Nightwatcher.

_He's taken._

He had to do somethi_**n**_g… the sobs wracking his chest… his lungs burning… eyes hurting… he couldn't think… you fucking bastard…

_He's taken._

_He's taken._

_He's taken…_

* * *

_I just wanted to write some kind of emotional stuff... but I think I failed. What do _you_ think about it? Reviews are always welcome. :)_

_xx_


	4. Patience

_Hi guys! I was watching a crime movie... when this idea popped out of my head. I think I kinda like it. Hope you'll like it too.  
Word count: 520  
Sorry for any mistakes._

_I do not own the turtles._

* * *

**4. Patience**

* * *

Numbers of types of missions are existed. There are times when you have to run madly after the enemy putting all your strength into your legs, there are times when violent and sometimes bloody melee unfolds between the two sides... but there are also times when you have nothing else to do just to sit and wait quietly. Raphael hated the last one. He was born to fight; the blood of a real, prestigious and _**p**_owerful warrior flowed through his veins, the warrior who lived to strive for victory, to get injury with pain. Sitting quietly and waiting for hours? It was not his cup of tea, his brother was well _**a**_ware of this. He didn't idolize idleness either, the long sitting in the darkness, but to ensure a successful mission he was willing to do anything. Even waiting for hours in a dark alley without food and water.

Raphael grun_**t**_ed loudly as chill ran down his spine. They had been waiting for half an hour now, but still nothing had happened and his nerve f_**i**_bers just couldn't endure it. Some Purple Dragons were doing business and this was a business that could mean danger to innocents. The turtle in red would've interfered, but the leader hadn't let him. He was planning to do something. Something stupid.

"Damn it, Leo! Let's do somethin'! Are ya' really just watchin' as these freaks slowly disappear from sight?" Raphael whispered irritably, his hands clutching his Sais.

"Patience, Raph! We can't interfere just y_**e**_t," Leonardo warned him in a low tone. His brother rolled his eyes.

"And why not, huh? They're gonna slip off in any moment and get away with it all!" He was about to leave their hiding place when the leader suddenly grabbed his shoulders and pushed him against the wall. He hated when his sibling was so stubbor_**n**_ making difficult an already tough leadership. As the leader, he felt responsible for everything; he just didn't want any of his brothers to get hurt. He would do anything to prevent trouble. Anything. But with Raphael… it wasn't that simple. Their heads were only a few inches from the others'; Raph felt Leo's icy breath on his neck.

"That's all I ask for! To stay still. Why is this so hard? Don't you trust me, my plan?" The leader's harsh words made the rebel swallow, his eyes narrowed.

"Your great plan will not lead us anywhere, Fearless. We gotta attack, now." He wanted to break free from Leonardo's grip, but his brother proved to be too strong.

"No. I won't let you do nonsense again!" The blue-banded turtle persisted, but his words had no effe_**c**_t, Raphael's anger triumphed. His blood boiled in his veins, his eyes sparkled, muscles tensed.

"Well, I won't let those Dragons get away with," he spat coldly into his sibling's face, then with a firm motion broke out of captivity and in an instant disappeared into the darkness of the alley. Leonardo just stared straight ahead for a few s_**e**_conds, his mouth involuntarily letting out a growl, then he left the hideout too, to modify his original plans.

* * *

_Thoughts...?_  
_Please let me know what you think, reviews are welcome. :)_

_Until next time._

_xx_


End file.
